Angel Paredes is a Hispanic minority scientist working on the Sindbis virus project and supported by an NSF minority postdoctoral fellowship. He is making progress to acquire experimental and computational skills. The PI has also spent additional time to help him gear up to the competitive aspects of American science, and the hard work necessary to be a productive scientist. Johnny Elfar is an Afro-American student from Johns Hopkins to spend a summer in our minority student program. He met with Dr. Chiu twice a week to discuss literature in ion channel biology.